


All of The Above

by fandomaffected



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Dana Scully, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomaffected/pseuds/fandomaffected
Summary: Very short drabble.Dana Scully ponders the future.





	All of The Above

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wrote this in lterally five minutes. And English is not my first language, so if you see anything that looks strange, I would love it if you pointed it out!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome, no matter how short or long!

He puts his hand on her stomach while he sleeps. His chest is against her back, his arms squeezing her tight against him.

She feels safe.

Scared, but safe.

She is too old for this. That was what had crossed her mind when she found out, and it is what she thinks now. Her age will bring complications, not just to her, but also to her baby. _Their_ baby.

Yet when she is laying in his arms, she knows they will be all right. He is here this time, and he will help them. Protect them and love them. Isn’t that all that matters? Because even though they’ll both be over 60 before this baby is even 10, he or she or whoever is in there will be so loved, so cared for. She will sing, she will read, she will kiss away the tears and she’ll even go to baseball games if she has to.

A tear falls down her cheek, and she wonders why. She can’t tell if she is sad or happy or scared or all of the above. So instead, she closes her eyes and thinks of their future. Of a future with little feet running around on wooden floors. A future with two old, albeit happy parents. A future with a proud big brother, if he wanted to.

And she fell asleep, with a smile on her lips.


End file.
